The Third Year: Judai's Apprentice
by Golden White
Summary: The homework’s gotten more difficult, the enemies are getting stronger, and there’s a new Elemental Hero duelist on campus. Guest starring Daichi from Beyblade! AnimeManga Crossover
1. Sumeragi Daichi Appears

Welcome to my third season Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic: The Third Year: Judai's Apprentice. There are just some small notes and a disclaimer here before we get to the first chapter.

All official cards and characters will be using their Japanese names. I'm using Janime.info/Genex as a reference, so head there if you need to figure out who someone is or what a card is.

Also, names will be used in Japanese format: last and then first name. Any American characters will have the first then last name format. Here's a list of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters and their Japanese counterparts:

Jaden Yuki – Yuki Judai

Syrus Truesdale – Marufuji Sho

Hasselberry – "Tyranno" Kenzan

Chazz Princeton – Manjoume "Black Thunder" Jun

Alexis Rhodes – Tenjoin Asuka

Blaire – Saotome Rei

Zane Truesdale – "(Hell) Kaiser" Marufuji Ryo

Aster Phoenix – Phoenix Edo

Bastion Misawa – Misawa Daichi (Bastion won't appear in this fanfic due to his disappearance in season two to help Doctor Zweinstein with experiments on the grand duel theory.)

Atticus Rhodes – Tenjoin Fubuki

Doctor Crowler – Professor Chronos de Mediz

Vice Chancellor Bonaparte – Vice Principal Napoleon

Chancellor Sheppard – Principal Sameshima

Sartorius – Saiou Takuma

Sumeragi Daichi is a character from Beyblade I'm using in this fic. He's a hyperactive kid who teams up with Tyson in season 3. He has an alternate version of Tyson's Dragoon, Gaia Dragon (Dubbed Strata Dragoon).

As for the descriptions of the manga E-Heroes: Since they're black and white, as they're described in this fic is how I imagine them. You may think differently and I respect that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Beyblade. Toei Animation owns both of them and Konami also owns Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takashi is the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh! This is just a story written to express my fandom of the anime and card game.

Any custom cards used in this fanfic will be listed in full detail at the end of the chapter(s) they appear in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duel Monsters is the world's most popular card game. Although Pegasus J. Crawford, the game's creator, has long been retired, his work is continued within the walls of Industrial Illusions Inc. in the hands of aspiring card designers of all ages.

Those who play this card battle game are known as duelists. For decades, they have waged battles and millions of Life Points have been dropped to 0. In fact, some have taken up Duel Monsters as a living, winning large sums of money from countless tournaments.

Even a partner of Industrial Illusions, Kaiba Corporation, has contributed to the grand expansion of the game. Thus the Duel Disk was born through the combined efforts of these two companies. By simply placing a card in one of this machine's slots, a life-like hologram of the monster will appear, ready for battle and granting more excitement to the game.

Something else, too, was surfaced from Kaiba Corporation. A school, in which the next generation of duelists was being trained to follow their dreams in Duel Monsters, be it to duel in the Pro League, create cards for Industrial Illusions, or just to have fun and strive to become the best they can be. This school is Duel Academia.

One duelist rising through the ranks is Yuki Judai. This young teenager has taken on evil forces of several sorts. He is best known throughout the duel circuit for his victory over Kagemaru and the Three Phantom Demons sealed beneath the school by principal Sameshima, and Saiou Takuma who was after world domination through the power of light. He has also held his own against many astounding duelists, such as the former top student of Duel Academia, "Kaiser" Marufuji Ryo and the rising star of the Pro League, Phoenix Edo.

Now, Yuki Judai is entering his third and final year as a student at the Duel Academia alongside the friends that have stood by him through that best of times and worst of hardships. He is about to face his toughest challenge… one he may not live to remember…

GX-1: New E-Hero Duelist? Sumeragi Daichi Appears!

The gentle coo of a morning dove drifted in the early morning air as the low sun shone brightly over the tall buildings and crowded streets of Domino City. The sea of people on a particular sidewalk slowly began to split with gasps and surprised faces.

"Ha-ha-ha, move aside, make-way!" a short kid whose head was topped with a crown of spiky red hair shouted in a raspy voice as he ran along the sidewalk at an abnormal speed, followed by a cloud of dirt.

On his forehead, over his green eyes which gleamed with excitement, was a rather large scar. He wore a blue shirt which was torn at the bottom with sleeves rolled up to his shoulders and a pair of jeans with one leg torn above the knee.

"Aw crap, I'll be late at this rate!" he scowled as he turned a corner. As he ran, he saw a red bus pass by. "Or maybe I won't!" He leapt toward a lamppost and swung a circle and a half around it before pushing himself toward the bus and grappled onto a rail attached to the back. "Ha-ha-ha, I'll get there in no time now!"

"Uh, hi," he heard a light voice say and turned to see a kid about his height with messy light blue hair and a small pair of thin-rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a yellow jacket with white trimmings and matching yellow boots with gray pants.

"What's up?" a taller boy clung onto the same rail as the blue-haired boy. His attire was similar to his friend's, but his jacket and boots were colored red and he wore white jeans. He had a mop of brown hair that spiked out on the back of his head.

The red-haired boy's eyes surveyed the latter as he gasped. "No way, you're Yuki-senpai!"

'Senpai…?' the blue-haired boy thought, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, I'm Yuki Judai," Judai answered, surprised someone he didn't know outside the Academia recognized him. "This is my friend, Marufuji Sho." He shrugged a shoulder toward the blue-haired boy, not daring to let go of the bus.

"Yuki-senpai, it's an honor to finally meet you!" Daichi replied. "I admire you! You're the entire reason I took up dueling!"

'This guy's just crossed the weird line,' Sho thought.

"I take it that means you're taking the entrance exams at Kaiba Corp. today?" Judai asked.

"Sure am!"

"Sweet, I'll look forward to our match!"

"Hey, guys!" Sho cried, breaking up their conversation. "Look! It's Kaiba Corp. straight ahead!" He pointed toward a building that towered above the rest with a domed roof. However, as soon as he did, his remaining hand slipped a bit and he immediately grabbed the pole with his pointing hand again. "Got any ideas how we're getting off this bus, aniki? I don't think Kaiba Corp.'s on its stop schedule," he said nervously as the bus passed the bus stop at the entrance of the building.

"Oh, that's easy," Judai's admirer replied and pressed his feet against the side of the bus. He let go of the pole and kicked his feet. He was thrown to the sidewalk as his feet slid across the concrete and he landed and he pressed his hand against the ground to prevent himself from falling face-forward.

"Aah! We can't do that!" Sho cried as the bus turned a corner away from the exam site.

The boy straightened himself up and looked at his palm. A few scratches resulting from the contact with the ground were bleeding. "Nothing to worry about," he said to himself and looked up to see the bus with Judai and Sho were gone. "Hey, Yuki-senpai, where are you?"

"Pipe down, baka," an irritated sounding voice said. The red-haired boy turned to see a spiky black-haired boy walking toward him. He wore a long, black jacket with matching pants and a purple shirt. "And just who're you calling Yuki-senpai, anyway? I don't think I've seen you around Duel Academia, if this Yuki is who I'm thinking of."

"Yuki Judai, of course," the red-haired kid replied. "He's my hero and I'm going to beat him one day."

"That loser?" the boy replied. "Listen, Yuki's not someone to look up to. If you want someone to admire, it should be me. I'm the best duelist at the Academia and the champion of the first Genex Tournament!"

"And, you are…?"

The older boy sweatdropped and collapsed at this. "The name's Manjoume Black Thunder, baka!" he growled as he stood up, wiping dirt off his jacket. A vein was throbbing on his forehead. "Now get out of my way, so I can get to Kaiba Corp., already."

"What a coincidence, I'm heading there too. Get this, Manjoume Black Thunder. I'm Sumeragi Daichi, and I'm going to rule the dueling world!" He punched a fist confidently into the air triumphantly. He held the pose for a few seconds before realizing Manjoume was well ahead of him toward the entrance of the Kaiba Corp. building. "Hey, wait up!" he moaned as he walked through the gates into an open concrete area with a few statues of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon plotted here and there. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Beat it, baka," Manjoume growled and started to jog to keep his distance.

"Ha-ha-ha, so you want to race now?" Daichi laughed and started running.

"You'll want to stay on my nice side."

"You're just afraid I'll beat you!"

At this point, the two were bolting toward the automatic glass doors, trying to outrun the other. Daichi smirked and lunged forward. In a cloud of smoke, he was at the entrance before Manjoume knew what happened.

"Ah-ha, I beat you!" Daichi called, sticking his tongue out at Manjoume. 

Manjoume snorted. "Whatever, baka," he said and smiled coolly. "We'll have to see if we can change that attitude of yours in a duel, if you can get into the Academia, that is."

"Just you watch, Manjoume," Daichi replied and disappeared into the building as the doors closed behind him.

"It's Manjoume Black Thunder!" Manjoume roared in anger.

However, Daichi was well out of earshot. The room he found himself in contained two more Blue-Eyes statues. The roof towered tens of feet above his head and the blue reflective floor was crowded with all sorts of teenagers.

"So this is Kaiba Corp., huh?" he said to no one in particular.

"Are you a new examinee, sir?" he heard a feminine voice and turned to see a young, curly brown-haired woman in a white Duel Academia jacket with yellow trimmings. "Have you registered for the entrance exam, yet?"

"No, ma'am," Daichi answered and approached the table she sat at. She handed him a slip of paper. "Sign this. Then, wait for the written test to begin. You'll be ranked based on your score. Then, enter the designated arena when the number you receive is called."

Daichi did so and within the next twenty minutes, he followed the rest of the examinees into a large room with rows of tables. He took a seat and frowned at the paper in front of him.

'If I would've known there'd be something like this, I would've taken Duel Camp more seriously,' he thought. 'There's no way I'll pass this.'

---

Judai took a blue seat in a gigantic room designated for the field exams at Kaiba Corp. and so did Sho next to him. Both of them were out of breath. Countless other second and third year Duel Academia students, dressed in red, yellow, and blue uniforms, sat in the higher rows while the examinees, easily distinguished by their street clothes, sat closer to the ground level where about eight stages were set up displaying the field duels.

"Thanks back there, Sho," Judai panted. "You know, for paying that fee."

"You still have to repay me, aniki," Sho growled. "Sheesh, we had to get caught, didn't we?"

Judai smiled stupidly and looked down at the arenas. "I wonder if that kid's here?" he inquired.

"There you are."

Judai and Sho turned to see a tall, blond girl in a white uniform with blue trimmings take a seat in the row behind them.

"You both look exhausted," she said. "What have you two been up to?"

"Long story," Sho sighed, not feeling like telling her.

"Hey, Asuka," Manjoume had arrived just in time to steal Asuka's attention and sit down next to her. "Want to ditch this place and come with me for some ramen?"

"No thanks, Manjoume," Asuka replied flatly.

Manjoume looked down as his brown shoes, fiddling his fingers. "It's Manjoume-san…" he sighed under his breath, but no one heard him.

"Hey! Judai-kun!" a younger, female voice shrieked at the group.

"Oh, no, not her," Judai groaned as he sunk behind the row of chairs in front of him in an attempt to conceal himself.

It was too late. A long, blue-haired girl in a small, unbuttoned red jacket, orange undershirt, black pants, and red boots sat in the seat next to Judai's and smiled. "Hi, Judai-kun!" she said.

"Aw, aniki and Rei-chan," a gruff voice said. The group looked up to see a muscular boy in the same uniform as Sho with a dinosaur-like bandana and bulky pants and boots. He wore a necklace of what looked like dinosaur bones.

"I may be the youngest student here, Kenzan, but I'm not that young," Rei replied angrily. Still chasing her love of Judai, Rei had managed to get into the Academia, even though she was in middle school, by proving herself in the previous year's Genex Tournament.

"Yeah, but we're all family, aren't we-saurus?" Kenzan smiled innocently and turned to Judai. "Isn't that right, aniki?" Sho glared at him as he took a seat next to him.

"Sure," Judai replied, smiling unsurely as he pulled himself back to his seat and noticed the old rivalry reform between Sho and Kenzan over who was his true aniki. He leaned on his folded arms against the empty seat in front of him. "Well, the gang's all here. Let's just enjoy the entrance exams."

Sho scanned the arenas and noticed Daichi on one of them. "Hey, aniki," he said, pointing at the red-haired boy. "It's that kid we met on the bus."

The group looked in the general direction of Sho's guidance. "It's the baka from earlier this morning," Manjoume said. "I met him outside Kaiba Corp. That obnoxious little brat thinks he can be the best. Let's just see how good he is."

"You know him, Manjoume?" Judai asked.

"It's Manjoume-san!" Manjoume growled and then said. "He said his name was Daichi and he claims to admire you, Judai."

"Well, he did call Judai senpai on the bus," Sho replied.

---

On the opposite side of Daichi's arena stood a gray-haired main in a blue blazer and black glasses. Although this proctor adjusted his Duel Disk onto his arm with ease, Daichi appeared to have problems.

"Ugh, how do you get this fancy contraption on?" he growled, frustrated.

"Deactivate the wrist lock and insert your left arm," the proctor explained. "Lock it and insert your deck."

"Say what?" Daichi replied, even more confused.

"Come here, boy."

Daichi did as he was told and the proctor pressed a button under the desk slot. The wrist whole opened and he put the disk over Daichi's arm and pressed the button again. The strap latched, to Daichi's surprise, as the proctor continued to point out the various slots.

"Insert your Duel Monsters deck here," he concluded, pointing at a large rectangular slot.

Daichi did so. Now set, he returned to his side of the arena and nodded. "Let's start this already!" he said (4000 LP).

"Let the exam begin!" the proctor replied (4000 LP). The two duelists withdrew five cards from their desks as he held his free hand forward. "Examinees go first."

"Draw!" Daichi said and drew a sixth card with his now bandaged right hand. He slipped a card in his Spell and Trap Card slot as the proctor had taught him. "First, I activate the Spell Card: Graceful Charity." At this a hologram of the card appeared in front of Daichi. "This card allows me to draw 3 cards from my Deck and discard 2 cards to the Graveyard." He drew his cards and surveyed his hand and slipped two cards into his Graveyard slot. "I'll send to my Graveyard E-Saber and Elemental Hero Forestman."

Judai gasped at this. "Wait! What did he say?" he asked. "Am I crazy or did he just say Elemental Hero?"

"I think he did, aniki," Kenzan answered now that the entire group's attention was absorbed by the duel.

"Now I'll Normal Summon a Monster from my hand," Daichi continued and placed the said card on his Duel Disk. "Elemental Hero Voltic summoned in Attack Position."

A muscular humanoid monster appeared on the field. It was garbed in blue armor with yellow decorations and a matching helmet that covered his head (1000/1500).

"You aren't hearing things, Judai," Asuka said. "He's playing with Elemental Heroes."

"What do you know?" Judai smiled. "He really does look up to me."

"Finally, I set one Spell or Trap Card face-down," Daichi declared as the hologram of a red-backed card appeared. "Turn end."

"My turn," the proctor said as he drew a card. "I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in Attack Position."

A robot whose body was mostly yellow appeared. It had a spiked bar on either side of its body and a circle of spikes around what looked to be its head, which looked like a rectangular piece of metal with red spheres for eyes (800/2200).

"Ha-ha-ha, you summoned it in Attack Position?" Daichi laughed and pointed at the machine monster. "That card doesn't stand a chance against Elemental Hero Voltic."

"By paying 800 Life Points during my Main Phase," the proctor explained (3200 LP). "During my Battle Phase, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress can attack the opponent directly. Enter Battle Phase!"

At this, the Gear Golem lunged into the air and soared toward Daichi. The spikes around the hologram's head pierced through the E-Hero duelist (3200 LP). Then it returned to its position on the proctor's side of the field.

"I set one card face-down," the proctor continued as the hologram of a face-down card appeared behind the Gear Golem. "And finally I'll activate the Spell Card: Weapon Change. Turn end."

Daichi stared at the green bordered card on the proctor's side. By paying 700 Life Points during his Standby Phase, the proctor would be able to switch the Attack Points and Defense Points of any Machine or Warrior-type monster he chose.

"Draw!" Daichi said, drawing a card. "I'll destroy Gear Golem the Moving Fortress before you can use Weapon Change on it. Enter Battle Phase! Elemental Hero Voltic attacks Gear Golem the Moving Fortress!"

The blue clad hero leapt high into the air and held its arms before it. Sparks danced between its fingers as a ball of electricity formed.

"I reverse the Quick-Play Spell Card: Book of Moon," the proctor countered as the Gear Golem disappeared to be replaced by a horizontal face-down card. "This card flips one face-up Monster on the Field into face-down Defense Position. Elemental Hero Voltic has 1000 Attack Points and Gear Golem the Moving Fortress has 2200 Defense Points. My Monster will survive your attack and you'll lose the 1200 point difference in Life Points."

"I don't think so," Daichi replied as his face down card was revealed. It was a purple bordered card with the picture of a tombstone with an aura coming out of it. "I reverse the Trap Card: Re-Spell. At the cost of 800 Life Points, It allows me to add 1 Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand. I choose the only Spell Card in my Graveyard, E-Saber!" (2400 LP)

"What good is that going to do?" the proctor inquired. "The fact remains that you'll lose this battle."

"You should've read the fine print," Daichi smirked and slipped it into a Spell or Trap Card slot. "E-Saber is an Equip Spell Card that can only be equipped to an Elemental Hero when it's added to my hand. It increases the equipped Monster's Attack Points by 1500."

A gleaming sword appeared in the hand of Elemental Hero Voltic as its electric ball disappeared. It glowed in several colors including brown, orange, blue, green, yellow, and black for each of the six Monster Attributes (2500/1500).

The powered up Elemental Hero lunged toward the proctor's Defense Position monster, which flipped over to reveal his Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200). It thrust its blade through the machine's body and it vanished.

"Not bad, Daichi," the proctor said. "You managed to defeat Gear Golem the Moving Fortress. But you have yet to damage me. Since my Monster was in Defense Position, I don't lose Life Points."

"Turn end," Daichi replied simply.

"Let's see how you'll do against this," the proctor said and placed a Monster and a Spell Card into his Duel Disk. "I'll summon Big Shield Gardna in Defense Position and set a face-down card."

A muscular humanoid appeared. It wore a shirt with torn sleeves and orange pants and held a shield about half its size (100/2600). A face-down card appeared behind it.

"Turn end," the proctor said.

"Draw!" Daichi said and drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero The Heat in Attack Position."

A warrior in armor appeared next to Elemental Hero Voltic. Its eyes were covered with a visor and what seemed to be a flame burned in the chest plate of its equipment (1600/1200).

"Enter Battle Phase! Elemental Hero The Heat attacks Big Shield Gardna!" Daichi said.

The Heat burst into flames as it lunged toward the proctor's defense Monster. Big Shield Gardna held up its shield, however, and the hero bounced off. In the process, the defender stood up straight on its feet with its shield lowered.

"I may have taken a beating from that attack," Daichi explained (1400 LP). "But thanks to your monster's effect, it switches to Attack Position. Elemental Hero Voltic attacks Big Shield Gardna!" The electrifying Elemental Hero lunged forward with its E-Saber ready to strike.

"I activate Impervious Aura," the proctor counted as his face-down card appeared. It showed a Gilford the Legend attempting an attack on an Ojama Yellow surrounded by a large, white light. "For this one turn, this trap prevents one of my Monsters from being destroyed as a result of battle."

The same white aura appeared around Big Shield Gardna, who held up its shield to block Elemental Hero Voltic's assault. A beam of multi-colored light shot from the sword and struck the proctor (800 LP).

"You still take Battle Damage, though," Daichi declared as his warrior returned in front of him. "End turn."

"Draw," the proctor said as he drew a card. "During my Standby Phase, I'm paying 700 Life Points in order to switch Big Shield Gardna's Attack Points with its Defense Points." (100 LP)

The Big Shield Gardna grabbed the hilt of a dagger hidden behind its shield. The sword grew in length with its strength. (2600/100)

"I think it is payback time for last turn," the proctor said. "Enter Battle Phase! Big Shield Gardna attacks Elemental Hero Voltic."

The muscular humanoid lunged forward, dropping its shield and thrust its blade toward the Elemental Hero. Voltic tried to block with its E-Saber but the sword snapped in two under the pressure of the Big Shield Gardna's strike. Its blade cut through the hero, destroying it, and it returned to the proctor's field. (Daichi: 1300 LP)

"End turn," the proctor said.

"My turn," Daichi drew a card and smirked. "It's a shame this duel's going to end so soon. I summon Elemental Hero Ocean in Attack Position."

A muscular hero whose body was covered in blue-green scales appeared. A large fin protruded from its head and it was equipped with a staff. (1500/1200)

"Sorry to disappoint you, but none of your monsters can defeat Big Shield Gardna as is," the proctor said.

"Right," Daichi replied and slipped a card into the Field slot. "It's time for the big finale. I activate the Field Spell Card: Skyscraper!" With this, the arena was surrounded by tall buildings. "Enter Battle Phase! Elemental Hero The Heat attacks Big Shield Gardna. And with Skyscraper in play, my Elemental Heroes gain 1000 Attack Points when they attack a monster with higher Attack Points."

The intensity of The Heat's flames increased as it soared towards Big Shield Gardna. (2600/1200) Big Shield Gardna held up its sword and The Heat flew right through it and was cut in two. However, its flames burnt Big Shield Gardna alive.

"It looks like you're wide open for a direct attack," Daichi declared and pointed at the proctor. "Elemental Hero Ocean attacks your Life Points directly!"

The oceanic hero held its staff forward. The tip of it glowed with a light similar to the color of its scales. A jet of water surged across the field and collided with the proctor. (Proctor: 0 LP)

"Not bad," the proctor commented, smiling. "Welcome to Duel Academia, Sumeragi Daichi."

"Ha-ha-ha, I win!" Daichi laughed, punching a fist into the air triumphantly as he did when he declared he'd be the best duelist in front of Manjoume.

In the stands, Judai and the gang, excluding Manjoume, applauded their new classmate.

"Good," Manjoume sneered. "Now I can get my match with the baka."

Card of the Day

The strongest card in today's chapter is Elemental Hero Voltic. With 1000 ATK and 1500 DEF, it can return all cards removed from play to the Graveyard whenever it inflicts damage to the opponent.

Name: Elemental Hero Voltic

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: 1000/1500

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this card inflicts damage to the opponent, all cards removed from play are placed in the Graveyard.

Card info from Janime.info/Genex

Next time…

Judai: Alright! It's time to return to Duel Academia for our third year!

Manjoume: What's up with the baka using Elemental Heroes?

Judai: I don't know but someone's coming for the E-Hero duelist.

Manjoume: Next, "Aimless Accusation! Who Stole the Card!?"

Judai: What? I didn't steal a card!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Custom Cards

The following cards appeared in this chapter and were made by me. You may use them and any similarities to your custom cards are purely coincidental and I did not mean to steal your idea due to me not knowing about it.

Name: E-Saber

Type: Equip Spell Card

Effect: This card can only be activated when it is return to your hand. This card can only be equipped for an "Elemental Hero" monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 1500 points.

Name: Impervious Aura

Type: Counter Trap Card

Effect: Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field. That monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.

Name: Re-Spell

Type: Normal Trap Card

Effect: Pay 800 Life Points. Return 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard to your hand.


	2. Aimless Accusation

And now it's time for some Japanese terminology for those confused with all that baka and san stuff in the previous chapter.

Ramen – a Japanese noodle dish of Chinese origin (from Wikipedia)

Baka - idiot

Aibou - partner

San – a suffix used as a mark of respect (like Mr. and Mrs.)

Sama – a suffix used to address older people or those of higher status

Kun – a suffix used for those of lesser status; usually high school boys

Chan – an informal version of "san" usually used to address children under the age of 10 or female family members

Senpai – a suffix used to address senior members in school or sports; usually meaning "elder male student"

Kohai – the opposite of senpai; addresses juniors

Sensei – a suffix for teacher

Suffixes from senseis. for those wondering what Kenzan meant when he said "saurus," some characters in the Japanese anime end their sentences with a unique phrase. Here are the ones I know of and will be using:

Kenzan – saurus or dono

Chronos – no ne

Napoleon – de aru

And now for a quick disclaimer before we get on with the show:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Beyblade. If I did, I doubt I'd be writing this.

Remember, any custom cards will be post at the end of the chapter(s) they appear in and you may use them unless otherwise stated. Any similarities to your custom cards are just a coincidence probably due to my not knowing about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white airplane emblazed with "Kaiba Corp. Airlines" soared through the clear sky. Inside one of its compartments, Judai pressed his face against the window, peering over the horizon. Soon, a small landmass appeared. As they approached, a volcano and building with three domes – one red, another yellow, and the last blue – came into his line of vision.

"Hey guys, Duel Academia's straight ahead!" he cried excitedly, turning to face his friends, Sho and Kenzan, who accompanied him in the three-seat compartment.

Hearing his words, several people in nearby compartments looked out their windows to get a look as a beep sounded through the passenger section of the plane.

"Attention, students, please gather your personal items and be ready to disembark," the announcer's voice said. "We will soon land at Duel Academia Island."

Within a few minutes, the plane lowered slowly as the island grew closer and soon made contact with the earth. It skidded along the landing for a few seconds before finally coming to a halt.

Judai, Sho, and Kenzan followed a line of students down the stairs that had withdrawn from the plane as the door opened for them to get off. The group walked toward the edge of the nearby forest. Judai dropped the two suitcases he was holding in the lush green grass and sniffed.

"Ah, can you smell that?" he said. "It's the smell of the beginning of another year of great duels."

"There you are-no ne!" shrieked a shrill voice. The boys turned to see a man dressed in a blue blazer with frills and long, blond hair held in a ponytail.

"Hey there, Professor Chronos," Judai replied happily. "What's new?"

"Principal Sameshima is looking for you, as if that's anything new," Chronos replied to Judai's happiness with anger. "Get to his office immediately."

Judai waved to Kenzan and Sho and picked up his bags. "I'll see you around the dorms, then," he said.

"I don't think so-no ne," Chronos interrupted, shaking his head and then pointing at the senior duelist. "Yuki Judai, you've been expelled for thievery."

"What?" Judai gasped.

GX-2: Aimless Accusation! Who Stole the Card!?

Judai walked through the automatic sliding door into the Principal's room. It was rather large and open. A single desk sat on the far end. Large windows and potted plants lined the walls behind it and a monitor was plotted to the left.

"Principal Sameshima, say it isn't so!" Judai cried desperately. "I didn't steal anything."

"And I trust that you didn't," Sameshima replied in his warm, calm voice. "I just called you here for an inspection." Sameshima was a balding middle-aged man. He wore a red uniform a bit darker than Judai's.

"You got called too, huh?" A raspy voice spoke.

Judai recognized the voice and looked to the right of the desk. Daichi was seated in a chair there with an empty one right next to him. Judai noticed that he was now garbed in a red uniform like his instead of the torn clothes Daichi had worn at the exams.

"Please take a seat, Judai," Sameshima said, indicating the chair next to Daichi.

"So, what's this all about?" Judai asked as he conceded to Sameshima's order and sat down next to Daichi. The sunlight leaking through the windows on his neck was uncomfortably warm.

"I'll be asking the questions from now on, young man," a gruff voice sounded as Judai watched a shout man walk through the door. He wore a dark jacket with white trimmings and black jeans. His head was balding but he had a beard that stretched from ear to ear. "My name is Suzuki Kenichi and I'll be inspecting you suspects."

"What'd we do?" Judai asked.

"Be quiet!" Kenichi demanded sternly. He paced the floor in front of the two boys as Sameshima and Chronos watched the scene. "You both use Elemental Heroes in your Duel Monsters desks, right?"

Judai and Daichi nodded silently since both were too startled toward the man to speak or to disobey him.

"Very suspicious," Kenichi said lowly and then picked up his voice. "Were either of you at the Professional Duel Monsters League match last Sunday?"

"Of course I was!" Judai replied, about to excitedly ramble on about it.

"I said silence!" Kenichi roared, stopping him and turned to Daichi. "What about you?" He got a shaking head as a reply. "Now, I'd like to see both of your decks, please."

Both of the young duelists handed the inspector their decks. He shuffled through both of them a bit and handed them back. "I don't see it in either of your decks, but you," he said, pointing to Daichi. "You have a deck similar to his." He faced Judai after saying this, not referring to Judai as the "him" he was talking about. "And I suppose you're a friend of his and stole it for him."

"Wait, what's this all about?" Judai asked again.

"I said -!"

"Kenichi, leave those two alone," a younger voice said.

Judai's ears perked and he turned to the door to see a younger, yet taller man walk into the room. He had neatly combed brown hair and was dressed in a white button-up shirt and brown slacks.

"Kouyou-san!" Judai gasped.

"Judai?" the man said, startled and turned to the plump man. "Do you have any idea who these people are?"

"Um… no," Kenichi answered. "I was only looking for duelists using Elemental Hero cards."

Kouyou sighed. "That kid with the brown hair, he's Yuki Judai," he said and Kenichi's eye glared at Judai. "He would never steal someone else's card, especially from me!"

"Who is this guy, Judai-senpai?" Daichi whispered into Judai's ear.

"He's Kouyou Hibiki," Judai answered. "He's a retired pro who taught me how to duel when I was a kid."

"You were taught by a pro?" Daichi gasped. "No wonder you're so good."

"Judai, I'm sorry about all this," Kouyou said, interrupting them. "Do you even know what's going on?"

"I've been trying to figure that out all day," Judai answered.

"A one-of-a-kind card was stolen from me the other day."

"No way! How'd that happen?"

"I'm not sure, but I assume it happened when I was watching Sunday night's match."

"You were there? Wasn't that an awesome duel?"

"Judai, you're getting off topic."

"Oh. Sorry."

"So what card is this?" Daichi interrupted.

"A very rare and powerful card," Kenichi answered. "It was given to Kouyou-san when he became world champion."

"You mean Elemental Hero The Earth?" Judai gasped. "That was Kouyou-san's best card!"

"Alright, Kenichi, let's leave," Kouyou said. "It's obvious neither of these two have that card."

Kenichi glared at Judai. "I still think Judai needs more inspection," he said. "He's too connected with you."

"Leave him alone, I said!" Kouyou replied.

"Fine, I think a duel is in order," Kenichi sighed. "Judai, you will duel me. Win and you're freed, but lose and you go with me for questioning."

"Fine with me," Judai replied confidently.

---

Within an hour, Judai and Kenichi were standing on the Obelisk Blue arena, shuffling their decks as students and faculty alike flooded into the stands. Sho, Kenzan, Asuka, Manjoume, and Rei sat in their group on Judai's end and Sameshima, Crowler, Kouyou, and a fourth man in the neutral side.

"I wonder what's going on," Sho said.

As if to answer him, Chronos stood up and withdrew a microphone from his jacket pocket. "Signors and Signoras," he called. "Today's duel is between our school's own Yuki Judai and the lawyer of the retired Elemental Hero professional Kouyou Hibiki, Suzuki Kenichi! If Judai is to lose this duel, he is to leave the school."

"What? Leave the school!" Sho gasped.

"Don't worry, Sho," Kenzan said, patting the short kid on the back. "Judai can't lose against someone like that-saurus."

"So who do you think will win, Chronos?" the stout man asked.

"Judai, probably," Chronos replied. "Is there anyone he doesn't win against-no ne?"

"I was thinking the same thing-de aru," the other said. He had been working as vice principal since last year. He wore a dark green jacket, brown pants, and had a balding head and curly mustache. His name was Napoleon.

"Let's duel!" both duelists finally shouted as their Duel Disks activated. (Judai: 4000 LP) (Kenichi: 4000 LP)

"I'll go first," Kenichi said and drew a card. "And I'll summon Mystic Tomato in Defense Position."

As Kenichi place a card on his Duel Disk, the hologram of a living tomato appeared. Veins throbbed near its stem and it bore a devilish expression as its tongue lulled out of its mouth. (1400/1100)

"Alright, my turn," Judai declared and drew a card. "Draw!" He studied his hand and selected a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Position."

With this, a warrior garbed in blue armor appeared. It wore a yellow breast plate and mask. (1600/1400)

"Sparkman, attack Mystic Tomato!"

Obeying Judai's order, the electric element hero dashed forward and held a hand before him with his pointer and middle finger pointed at the fiendish tomato. A beam of lightning shot out of it and hit its target. Mystic Tomato exploded on contact.

"Not bad," Kenichi sneered and drew a card from his Duel Disk. "But since you destroyed Mystic Tomato as a result of battle, I now get to Special Summon a Dark Attribute Monster with 1500 or less Attack Points from Deck to take its place. I choose Broww, Huntsman of Dark World."

A fiendish monster took Kenichi's side of the field; one Judai could barely distinguish as anything. It wore silver armor and had a large, muscular right arm. Its left held a bow. (1400/800)

"I'll set one face down card, then," Judai said as the hologram of the card appeared at his feet. "End turn."

"Draw," Kenichi said. "I now offer Broww as a sacrifice in order to summon Sillva, Warlord of Dark World in Attack Position."

The Huntsman disappeared and was replaced by another fiend. It wore silver armor, also, but this one was covered in spikes. A black cape fluttered behind it. (2300/1400)

"I now activate the Field Spell Card: Mystic Plasma Zone," Kenichi continued, slipping a card into the field slot. "This card gives all my Dark Attribute Monsters 500 Attack Points at the cost of 400 Defense Points."

A vast, purple cloud formed over the field and began to swirl. A lightning bolt struck Sillva. It roared as its muscles expanded, causing cracks in its armor. (2800/1000)

"Battle! Sillva, attack Sparkman now!" Kenichi yelled.

Sillva withdrew two long swords from the sheaths on its waist and lunged toward Sparkman. Its blades sliced through the hero's body, quartering it while reducing Judai's Life Points in the process. (2800 LP)

"You've activated my Trap Card: Elemental Mirage!" Judai declared. "This card activates when you destroy one of my Elemental Heroes and returns them to the Field at the End Phase of that turn."

"Fine," Kenichi said and placed one more card on his Duel Disk. "I set a face down card and end my turn."

Lightning struck the ground at this and, in a swirling vortex of the hot energy, Elemental Hero Sparkman reappeared. (1600/1400)

"Draw!" Judai said. "I activate Fusion Sage. This Spell Card lets me search my Deck for a Polymerization card and add it to my hand." As he explained this, he drew a card from his deck. "And I'll be activating it now."

A vortex of different shades of blue appeared on the ground. A monster whose body seemed to be nothing but hardened clay appeared next to Sparkman. Both of them were absorbed by the vortex.

"I use this Spell Card to fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Clayman," Judai explained. "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant is Fusion Summoned in Attack Position!"

The vortex exploded and in its wake appeared a towering warrior garbed in bulging yellow armor. On its chest plate and palms were glass domes that encased lightning bolts. (2400/1500)

"Once per turn, with Thunder Giant's effect, I can destroy one Monster on the Field whose original Attack Points are less than its own," Judai said. "Since Sillva used to have 2300 Attack Points, it applies to him, too. Go, Thunder Giant!"

Thunder Giant held one of its arms forward and the lightning inside its palm danced. A lightning bolt shot from it and struck Sillva, destroying it.

"Now you're wide open for a direct attack," Judai cried. "Thunder Giant, attack his Life Points directly!"

"I don't think so," Kenichi countered as his face down card revealed. "I activate Negate Attack, neutralizing your attack and ending your Battle Phase."

A bolt of lightning emerged from Thunder Giant's chest plate but was absorbed by a vortex that appeared before Kenichi, sending the attack to space, where it could do no harm.

"Nice try," Kenichi sneered.

"I'm not done yet," Judai replied. "I set a face-down card. End turn."

"Draw," Kenichi said and whipped a card from his deck. "I activate the Spell Card: Card Destruction. This sends every last card in our hands to the Graveyard and allows us to draw until we have the same number of cards that were destroyed by this card."

Judai gasped as he sent his cards to his discard pile slot, one of which was his most trusted partner, Winged Kuriboh.

'Aibou!' he thought as he watched his partner in his mind cry to him as it vanished.

"Now draw," Kenichi said as he did so.

Judai nodded and mimicked him.

"And now it's time to reveal the true power of Dark World," Kenichi cried as a bolt of lightning struck the ground. "You see, one of the cards in my hand was Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World. When it's sent to the Graveyard from my hand by a card effect controlled by me, it gets Special Summoned to the Field."

The lightning took the form of an enormous fiend shielded by gold armor with wings that guarded its head from the sides. It clenched its massive, clawed hands, ready for battle. (2300/1400)

"And don't forget my Field Spell Card," Kenichi cried as another bolt struck Goldd. "It gives my monster 500 more Attack Points while taking 400 of its Defense Points. Goldd, attack Thunder Giant!" (2800/1000)

Goldd held a clenched fist back for a few seconds and launched it toward Thunder Giant. The hero tried to hold the assault back with its own hands, but the force was too much and it was shattered, chipping away more of Judai's Life Points. (2400 LP)

"I'll set another face down card," Kenichi finished. "End turn."

"Draw!" Judai declared and looked at his hand after drawing a card. 'The cards in my hand are lined up, now. My next move will determine if what Winged Kuriboh said was true.'

---

Judai thought back to when he and Daichi left Sameshima's office after their interrogation. Winged Kuriboh had appeared in his mind and cooed.

'I didn't trust that guy, either,' Judai replied in his mind. Kuriboh continued to speak in its own language, which over time, Judai had learned to understand. 'What? You really think so?'

Judai stopped walking and grabbed Daichi's shoulder. He stopped and turned around with a quizzical look on his face. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Let me see your Deck," Judai replied.

"Sure, but why?" Daichi questioned, withdrawing his deck from his pocket and handing it to Judai.

"I want to borrow some cards from you for my duel with Kenichi."

---

'Alright, here goes.' Judai slipped a card into his Duel Disk. "I set one card face down," he said. "Next, I activate the Spell Card: Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards from my Deck." He looked over the cards and pressed a button on his disk. "I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted. With it, I'll be bringing back a monster which was discarded by the effect of Card Destruction: Elemental Hero Burst Lady."

A feminine hero who wore a skimpy red suit appeared. She had long, black hair that was tipped with white and wore yellow head gear. (1200/800)

"Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse Burst Lady on the field with Elemental Hero Featherman in my hand," Judai continued. "This will fuse them into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

A hero covered in green feathers with two wide wings appeared. The blue vortex returned and absorbed the two monsters. A green-skinned monster was ejected from the spell. It had one wing and its right hand was replaced with what looked like a dragon head. (2100/1200)

"Next, I activate the Spell Card: Miracle Fusion," Judai declared. "This allows me to remove from play Elemental Heroes on my Field and in my Graveyard to form a fusion monster. I'm using it to fuse Flame Wingman and Sparkman into Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

The ground next to Flame Wingman began to crack and it imploded as Sparkman burst from the earth. A large "H" appeared on the ceiling and the two heroes lunged for it and disappeared within it. A beam of light burst from the H and stretched to the floor. As it faded, a winged hero garbed in white armor appeared. (2500/2100)

"Now for his effect," Judai continued. "It gains 300 Attack Points for each Elemental Hero in my Graveyard."

At this, the holograms of Elemental Hero Clayman, Featherman, Burst Lady, and Thunder Giant appeared and vanished in a flash of white light that was absorbed by Shining Flare Wingman. (4100/2100)

"Battle! Shining Flare Wingman, attack Goldd!" Judai shouted.

The glowing hero lunged forward and stood before the Wu-Lord. The light around its body grew in intensity and absorbed Goldd, destroying it. (Kenichi's LP: 2700)

"Next up, my hero inflicts damage to your Life Points equal to the Attack Points of the monster it destroys as a result of battle," Judai said.

"No, I won't lose yet, Judai," Kenichi retaliated. "I activate my face down card: Damage Polarizer. It negates the effect of a card that inflicts damage to my Life Points and we both get to draw 1 card."

Both duelists did so as Judai ended his turn. Kenichi drew a card and smirked.

"Well, Judai, you've done well, but this is where it ends," he said. "I activate the Spell Card: Graceful Charity. This card allows me to draw three cards and discard two." As he discarded his cards, Shining Flare Wingman exploded.

"Hey! What happened to Flare Wingman?" Judai demanded.

"It was destroyed by the effect of one of the cards I discarded: Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World," Kenichi answered. "It destroys a monster when it's discarded to the Graveyard from my hand. And now it's time to summon my ultimate monster. I activate Gateway to Dark World, in order to Special Summon a Dark World monster from my Graveyard. And I choose the other card I discarded for Graceful Charity: Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World!"

A whirl of black clouds appeared on the field and in their wake raised a towering demon in black armor wielding a rigged staff. The lightning of Mystic Plasma Zone struck Reign-Beaux, increasing its power. (30002500+500/14001800-400)

"Fall to the power of Dark World," Kenichi roared. "Reign-Beaux, strike his Life Points directly!"

"Now, for the moment of truth," Judai countered as his face down card reversed itself. It had a picture of the two monsters on the Polymerization card forming an X across the usual blue swirl. "I active my Trap Card: Cross Fusion. At the cost of half of my Life Points, I'm allowed to fuse monsters from my hand and Field to form a Fusion Monster from your Deck." (1200 LP)

"What are you playing at?" Kenichi retaliated. "I don't have Fusion Monsters."

"That's for the cards to decide," Judai smiled and sent two cards from his hand to the Graveyard. "I'm fusing Elemental Hero Forestman with Elemental Hero Ocean!"

"So, he's actually doing it?" Daichi's raspy voice sounded from behind Judai's group of friends, causing them to jump and turn around.

"What do you mean?" Sho inquired.

"Before the duel, he asked to borrow those cards from me," Daichi explained. "He claimed he would be able to force Kenichi to reveal the stolen card. He had a big hunch Kenichi has it for some reason. Now let's see if his hunch was right."

'No! This kid's going to ruin my entire plan!' Kenichi thought as his Duel Disk began glowing. A card drifted from his deck and landed on Judai's disk.

Corresponding to this, a white armored monster appeared before Judai. It had blue glass plates on its head and shoulders and a red jewel on its chest. (2500/2000)

"No way," Kouyou gasped and stood up from his seat next to Sameshima.

"Elemental Hero The Earth: Fusion Summoned in Defense Position!" Judai declared as the new hero took the swing of Reign-Beaux's staff at no cost for Judai. Kenichi just stood there, mouth agape, as Judai drew a card. "Now it's time to finish this duel. I activate Re-Fusion. At the cost of 800 Life Points, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Graveyard." (600 LP)

In a flash of white light, Judai's Shining Flare Wingman reappeared. Its Attack Points increased for each of the Elemental Heros in Judai's Graveyard, now including Forestman and Ocean (4700/2100). It lunged forward and let loose of burst of white light that crushed Reign-Beaux and reduced Kenichi's Life Points by Reign-Beaux's Attack Points along with the Battle Damage. (0 LP)

The Dark World duelist collapsed to his knees, shaken by the events of the last couple minutes. At this time, Kouyou, Sameshima, Chronos, and Napoleon had made their way down to the arena.

"I think you've got some explaining to do," Kouyou said, walking to his lawyer's side. He took Kenichi's deck and skimmed through it for Elemental Hero The Earth and snatched it.

Kenichi growled. "It was all a plan to beat you before I joined the Pro League," he said. "I was going to frame the one person you call a rival with the theft of your rarest card by secretly adding to it to his deck. I was then going to confiscate his deck and duel you with it."

"That would've never worked, Kenichi," Kouyou replied. "I trust Judai too much to fall for something like that." He turned to Judai. "That was an impressive feat, Judai. Thank you for revealing the true thief and helping me get my card back."

"You're welcome, Kouyou-san," Judai smiled and walked to Kenichi's side of the field to face the retired professional. Winged Kuriboh appeared at his side in his mind and cooed. 'Of course, I can't take all the credit,' he thought, smiling at his aibou.

"I wish I could stay and catch up with you," Kouyou said. "But, I've got an errand to run for Principal Sameshima." He walked to Kenichi's side and helped him up to his feet. "I'll take care of him." He turned to Judai again. "Judai, you're about to meet another old face soon. Bye, Judai."

Judai waved after his childhood friend as he took Kenichi away. He pondered what Kouyou meant, but decided not to worry about it. After all, a new year bound to be full of exciting duels and challenging opponents was ahead of him. And he couldn't wait for it to get started.

Card of the Day

The strongest card in today's chapter is Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World. With 2500 ATK and 1800 DEF, it can destroy all Monsters or Spell and Trap Cards when it's Special Summoned by its own effect.

Name: Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World

Level: 7

ATK/DEF: 2500/1800

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend/Effect

Effect: If this card is discarded from the hand to the Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, Special Summon this card. If this card is Special Summoned this way, destroy all monsters OR all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls.

Card info from Netrep

Next Time…

Judai: Our third year's going to be the best one yet.

Sho: Judai, did you hear the news? A new head of Osiris Red has been hired.

Judai: Awesome! I wonder who it is.

Sho: Next, "Duel of Pride! Hell Kaiser VS Kouyou"

Judai: Now that's a must-see match!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Custom Cards

Name: Cross Fusion

Type: Normal Trap Card

Effect: Pay half of your Life Points and declare the name of a Fusion Monster Card in your opponent's Fusion Deck. Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by that Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster. If hat Fusion Monster isn't in your opponent's Fusion Deck, this card does nothing.

Author's Note: Check out the English scans of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga at Janime.info/Genex/manga.html for more info on Kouyou.


	3. Duel of Pride

As of yet, I don't know what happened with Kouyou under that curse he had that slowly kills him as he draws a card seriously. In this fanfic, he's still alive. However, in the manga, he may have died in Judai's childhood.

And the manga heroes now have some new effects since their cards have been released, such as The Heat gaining 200 ATK for every E-Hero out. Since these effects didn't exist as far as I know when I wrote the first chapter, I won't chance Daichi's duel with the proctor, so just ignore the fact The Heat didn't gain his bonus in that duel.

Disclaimer: The day I own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is the day Kazuki Takahashi passes ownership of it to me. Make that never. I don't own Beyblade, either.

Enjoy the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun glared over Duel Academia as the afternoon of the first day back for Judai at Duel Academia approached an end. No classes had started yet to give new duelists a chance to get situated and used to their new environment. Judai sat in a fold-up chair on the deck of the Red dorm in front of his room with his feet resting on the edge. Next to him sat his friend Sho who, despite having been promoted to Yellow, chose to live with Judai.

"Hey Yu-Gi-Oh GX fans, what's up? Yuki Judai here kicking back and relaxing at the greatest place in the world: the Osiris Red dorm! Our third year at Duel Academia has just kicked off and what a start it's been! Here's Marufuji Sho to catch you up on what's happened so far."

"Thanks, aniki. Let's start with the newest edition to our circle of friends at Duel Academia: Sumeragi Daichi. Aniki, who would've thought you had an admirer outside the Academia. And he uses Elemental Heroes to boot!"

"That's not as shocking as what happened earlier today right when we got to the island. I was accused for the theft of one of the rarest cards in the world: Elemental Hero The Earth! The Earth is a one-of-a-kind card owned by a childhood friend of mine, a retired professional duelist: Hibiki Kouyou. Why would I do something like that?"

"At least you had a chance to prove yourself innocent in a duel. That was brilliant how you exposed the real thief in Kouyou-san's lawyer."

"I'm still wondering who this old friend Kouyou-san mentioned is."

"Oh well, you should be meeting him or her soon according to Kouyou-san. Anyway, I think that just about covers everything."

"Finally, let's get this show on the road!"

GX-3: Duel of Pride! Hell Kaiser VS Kouyou

Suddenly, the door next to Judai and Sho opened. They both turned to see Daichi walk out of the room neighboring Judai's.

"Hey Judai-sempai!" he said. "What are you doing here? Are you in this dorm, too?"

"Sure am," Judai answered. "We are wearing the same uniform color, after all."

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked.

"Don't you know about the different dorms at Duel Academia?" Sho asked. Daichi shook his head in response. "Well, first you've got the Obelisk Blues. They're the elite who entered Duel Academia from a duel prep school."

"And there's the Ra Yellows," Judai added. "They either made top marks in their entrance exams or were promoted from Osiris Red."

"And we're the Osiris Reds, right?" Daichi said. "So what's the Osiris Red dorm made of?"

"Sorry to cut it to you, baka, but you're at the bottom of the heap; the worst of the worst," said a sly voice from behind Daichi. The trio turned to see the former spiky-haired Obelisk Blue, Manjoume.

"Ah, you're that Manjoume I met at the entrance exams!" Daichi said. "If you're here, that must make you an Osiris Red duelist too, right?"

Manjoume growled at this. "That's Manjoume Black Thunder to you and for your information I chose to be a Red."

"Ha-ha-ha, I'm sure you did."

Manjoume scowled and walked past the group without another word. 'That baka's going to get what's coming to him soon enough.'

"Don't let him get to you," Sho turned to Daichi. "He can be a jerk."

"Yeah, but we still love him," Judai added, smiling.

"Hey Judai-kun!" The boys looked over the rails of the deck to see an Osiris girl with long-blue hair.

"Who's that?" Daichi asked.

"Saotome Rei, the first ever girl to be put in Osiris Red," Sho answered. "She actually fought to be placed in the worst dorm of the school. And it was all just to be close to Judai."

Daichi gasped at that as Rei continued to call to the boys. "Judai-kun, are you coming to the welcoming dinner? It's about to start!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Judai replied, getting up. "I'll be right down!"

Sho got up to follow Judai and Daichi down the stairs to the ground. "Oh yeah, Judai," he said. "Did you hear there's going to be a new head of the Osiris Red dorm?"

"Is that so?" Judai replied. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out at dinner."

The group made their way to the cafeteria which was a long hall with rows of tables. They grabbed seats next to Kenzan who was already there. Manjoume was off in his own little corner away from everybody else.

Dinner was a few pieces of fried shrimp and some tofu. Most of the Reds rejected the lack of food and the returning students expected it. Judai, however, enjoyed himself as usual helping himself to a third helping of shrimp. He and Daichi were eating the food their fellow Reds wouldn't touch.

"It looks like aniki has some competition in the eating department," Sho commented and Kenzan nodded.

"It's not the best, but at least it's food," Daichi replied through bites.

Judai wiped his lip with the sleeve of his jacket and sighed contently. "I wonder when the new head will be here."

Suddenly, the door opposite the one they had all come in opened. A woman with long, black hair walked into the room. She was dressed in a uniform similar to the rest of the Osiris Reds, except with a tail.

"Midori, you're the new head of the Osiris dorm?" Judai gasped.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Kouyou told me I might see you here," she said. "He was so excited about meeting you again. I'm sorry about that little mix up you had with his lawyer."

"That's okay," Judai replied.

Sho and the rest of the gang showed quizzical looks. Midori cleared her throat and opened her mouth to fill in the blanks.

"Hello, students," she said as she took a seat at the table at the end of the room. "My name is Professor Hibiki and I hope we'll all have a great year." She stroked the browned stripped cat on the desk. That cat was Pharaoh, whose owner was the previous head of the Osiris dorm, Professor Daitokuji. She went on to introduce the new duelists to the concepts of Duel Academia and pass out their schedules.

---

Sho returned to Judai's room at the Osiris Red dorms the night after their first day of classes to find Judai seated on the bottom bunk of the three story bunk bed reading. The room was rather small. It had a single desk and chair and a sink along the bunk bed.

"What could you possibly be reading, aniki?" he asked climbing into the middle bunk. "Classes only just started. I don't think there's much to study."

"I'm not studying, check it out!" Judai said and thrust a magazine into Sho's hands.

The Ra duelist glared at the article Judai had opened it to through his small circular glasses. "Hibiki Kouyou comes out of retirement to challenge Professional Marufuji Ryo," Sho read the headlight out loud. "But, why would Hibiki want to duel onii-san?"

"I don't know," Judai said, taking the magazine back. "But this is one duel I don't want to miss. We'll have to ask Professor Hibiki if we can watch the match in her room. I wish we had television in our own rooms."

---

Class was pretty easy-going that week. Actually it was always easy-going for Judai, who always used class time to catch up on his sleep. In fact the only class he didn't sleep through was gym taught by Professor Ayukawa who only found pleasure in her students when they broke a sweat in her class.

Meanwhile, Professor Kabayama, the head of the Ra dorm, was hired as the teacher for Advanced Duel Tactics. His puzzles got more difficult with every class, and they were hard enough at the start.

Professor Chronos hadn't changed much since Judai's first year. He was still picking on the Osiris Reds, especially the new ones, and pampering the Obelisk Blues, which he was the head of.

Napoleon also got his own class for the year which would focus on techniques for almost every situation a Battle Phase could have. He was no more lenient on the Reds than Chronos. He, too, wanted nothing more than the elite.

Professor Hibiki soon became the Osiris Red's favorite teacher. She lectured on cards that could only be summoned by certain cards and ways to make it easier. These many included Ritual monsters.

The worst news for the third years came from Principal Sameshima. He had announced that, as a requirement to graduate, they had to write a report of ten pages about Duel Monsters and turn it in at the end of the year. This could include the history of the game, what they learned from the Academia, why they take up dueling, and what kind of cards they run and exceptionally like.

Judai passed the week rather quickly with action packed duels against Manjoume, Asuka, and the rest of the gang including random other students who wanted to get their cracks at the guy. Saturday night was there before he knew it and Judai, Sho, Kenzan, Asuka, Manjoume, Rei, and Daichi found themselves in front of the door of their head's dorm.

Judai pounded his fist on the wood work and in a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Professor Hibiki in a light pink night gown. "Ah, hello students," she said. "What are you all doing here?"

Judai held up the magazine article. "Would you mind opening your room for Kouyou-san's match tonight, professor?" he asked.

"Oh, right, his match against Marufuji," Midori replied and nodded. "Of course you can. I'm sure Kouyou would want you to see this match, Judai. You guys, too." She added surveying the group.

They all flooded into her room which was much nicer than any of the students' dorms. There was a dresser with a mirror and such things as a hairbrush, a nail filer, and a few rolls of mascara along with a lamp. The room was light by an eight candle chandelier than hung from the ceiling. There was a closet like in the rest of the dorms, a double bed and to top it of, a television.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Midori said.

The girls took a seat on the foot of the bed next to Midori, Manjoume stood in a corner, ignoring everyone, and Judai, Kenzan, Sho, and Daichi sat down on the floor in front of the TV.

The screen flickered on to show a green-floored stadium ringed with thousands of screaming fans. Kouyou stood on one end of the arena, shuffling his deck while facing away from his opponent, who also showed his back to Kouyou. He wasn't wearing the casual clothing he had at Duel Academia, but instead of a dark red jacket similar to those at Duel Academia. The man opposite Kouyou had blue hair the spiked downward and he wore a black suit.

"In all my years of announcing, I'd never imagine a match like this would be possible," one of the announcers said excitedly over the intercom of the stadium.

"You've got that right," the other announcer said. "Who would think Hibiki Kouyou would come out of retirement for a match against the Kaiser?"

The two duelists turned around, inserting their decks into their Duel Disks. "Let's duel!" they both called in unison. (4000 LP)

"Heh, a match against the old world champ, what an honor," Kaiser sneered. He wore a fierce expression on the face which used to be calm and almost unemotional. "I'm going to take you down. I draw!" He reviewed his hand and set a card on his Duel Disk. "I'll set a monster in Defense Position and place a card face down. End turn."

Kouyou drew and looked at Ryo's cards. 'Hmm… a face down monster, an unusual play,' he thought. 'What are you up to, Kaiser? Well, I guess I shouldn't rush into battle.' He slipped a card in his Duel Disk. "I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards," he declared and smiled when he saw the cards he drew. 'This changes everything.'

Kouyou placed a card on his disk. "I summon Elemental Hero Forestman in Attack Position," he said as a green muscular humanoid appeared. Its right arm was covered in tree bark. (1000/2000) "Next, I activate Hero's Bond. This Spell Card can only be activated when I have an Elemental Hero on the field. It allows me to special summon two more heroes from my hand as long as their Level 4 or below. I choose Elemental Hero The Heat and Elemental Hero Airman."

The first hero was also muscular and wore orange armor. On its chest plate a flame flickered. (1600/1200) Airman wore a visor on its face along with blue armor on its torso and white tights and black boots on its legs. Mechanical wings were attached to its back with rotating blades in them. (1800/300)

"Now for their effects," Kouyou continued. "First, The Heat gains 200 attack points for each Elemental Hero on my side of the field." The flame on its chest place began to dance more fiercely as fire burst around the hero's body. (2200/1200) "Next, Airman can destroy a spell or trap for every Elemental Hero on my field besides itself. So, Airman, take out that face down of his."

From Midori's room, Asuka gasped. "If this works and Ryo's monster has less than 1000 defense points, Kouyou will win this turn," she analyzed. "He's amazing!"

"So this is the power of the man who taught Judai-sempai to play," Daichi said.

Kaiser growled as Airman's blades picked up speed and sent a gust toward his face down card. "Not so fast there, Hibiki!" he yelled. "Before my card's destroyed, I'm activating it: Shield Drain!" His face down card flipped up to reveal a purple-bordered card with a picture on a black aura coming from a Big Shield Gardna whose facial expression showed pain. "This trap card takes the defense points of one monster on the field and adds them to my Life Points."

The same black aura formed around Forestman as it roared in pain. The aura soared toward Kaiser. (6000 LP)

Kouyou scowled. "Next, I'm activating the Spell Card: Devil Seal Barrier," he said. "This card protects my monsters from the effects of monster cards this turn. So I have no reason not to attack your defense monster with Forestman!"

The hero lunged toward Kaiser's monster with its tree-like fist curled. It thrust its attack toward the card which flipped up to reveal a black scaled dragon with clawed wings which was crushed by the pressure of Forestman's assault. (1000/0)

"Not bad, Hibiki," Kaiser smirked as he placed the card in his graveyard slot. "My monster was Bomber Dragon. Had your monster not been protected by the Devil Seal Barrier, it would've been destroyed too."

"It looks like through my retirement, my instincts as a duelist haven't wavered," Kouyou smiled. "And now you're wide open for a direct attack from Airman and The Heat!"

Airman unleashed another blast of wind toward Kaiser and The Heat lunged toward Kaiser, bursting flame. The two attacks colliding, taking a huge chunk out of Kaiser's Life Points. (2000 LP)

"Well, that certainly was thrilling," Kaiser said, laughing darkly. "You're the strongest opponent I've had in a while. It's a shame I have to end this fun so early. I summon Cyber-Stein in defense mode."

A muscular beast appeared. Its jaws were made of metal and it wore a blaster on its left arm, which he rested on his left knee as he knelt. (700/500)

"And now I activate a Spell Card: Time Flow," he continued. "This card returns our Life Points back to which they were during the previous Main Phase 1. However, in my next Main Phase 1 after activating this card, our Life Points return to what they are now."

A green bordered card with a picture of a lightly armored human with a helmet and visor diving into a vortex appeared. Both duelists glowed as the card took effect. (Kaiser: 6000 LP) (Kouyou: 4000 LP)

"Now I have all the Life Points I need in order to activate Cyber Stein's special ability," Kaiser sneered. "An ability that, at the cost of 5000 Life Points, I can Special Summon a fusion monster straight from the deck without Polymerization or fusion material monsters. So, come out, Cyber Twin Dragon!" (1000 LP)

A dragon armed in metallic scales descended from the sky in a burst of white light. Its two heads roared ferociously. One was jagged with a yellow jewel on its forehead and the other had a smooth plate of metal protecting it. (2800/2100)

"Last but certainly not least, I'm activating another Spell Card: Megamorph!" Kaiser roared. "The card this is equipped to doubles its power when my Life Points are lower than yours. However, it's halved when I have more Life Points. I'm equipping it to Cyber Twin Dragon!"

A bronze plate formed on the floor beneath the cyber dragon and snapped open. A ray of golden light shot out and formed an aura around its target, strengthening it massively. (5600/2100)

"You're through!" Kaiser roared. "Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Forestman with Proton Blast!"

A blinding silver light formed in the jagged head of Cyber Twin Dragon which shot a beam toward the earth hero, obliterating it. The beam continued toward Kouyou.

"I'm activating Kuriboh's special ability!" Kouyou declared, holding up the last card in his hand. "By sending it the graveyard, it negates the Battle Damage I would've been dealt."

A fur ball-like monster appeared in front of Kouyou. It had large, yellow eyes that glared innocently at the oncoming attack and was armed with nothing from green, clawed paws. The blast collided with Kuriboh and it burst on contact. The explosion cancelled out the attack. (4000 LP)

Kaiser growled. "Oh yeah, well, Cyber Twin Dragon gets to attack twice! Now, attack Elemental Hero Airman!"

The smoother head loaded an identical attack that headed toward the wind using hero. This time, the attack went through the hero and hit Kouyou. (200 LP) The flames around Kouyou's final hero, The Heat, lost intensity since its comrades had fallen. (1800/1200)

"And now, since my Life Points are lower than yours, Megamorph halves your monster's attack points," Kouyou said.

"Fine," Kaiser scowled as the beam from Megamorph turned red and thus hurting the cyber dragons. (1600/2100) "I end my turn. But next turn, I will destroy you!"

"It's my turn, first," Kouyou said. "I draw and attack Cyber Twin Dragon with Elemental Hero The Heat!"

Through weakened from the Twin Dragon's attacks, the flaming hero dashed forward and slammed into the dragon with all the force it could muster, destroying Kaiser's fusion and hurting Kaiser himself a bit. (800 LP)

"Your turn," Kouyou said as The Heat returned to his side of the field.

"Draw!" Kaiser replied, and drew a card. "I enter my Main Phase, which means Time Flow's effect kicks in, returning our Life Points back to which they were during my last Main Phase."

The hologram of the Spell Card reappeared as both duelists glowed with a white aura, increasing both of their Life Points. (Kaiser: 2000 LP) (Kouyou: 4000 LP)

"Now, we're back where we started," Kouyou smiled. "You're not that bad, Kaiser. You're starting to make me sweat. This is fun!"

"You're calling this fun?" Kaiser replied.

"Yeah, haven't you forgotten what this card game's all about?"

"Listen, Hibiki, I'm not here to have fun," Kaiser scowled and punched a fist in the direction of Kouyou. "I'm here to crush you!"

'So, what Principal Sameshima said was true,' Kouyou thought. 'You really have lost your heart as a duelist. In that case, it's time to get serious. Kaiser, I will save you from the darkness in your heart!'

"Moving on," Kaiser said and threw a card on his disk. "I'm sending out Cyberdark Horn in attack mode!"

A skeletal dragon-like monster appeared in front of Kaiser. A black aura was about it as it roared, ready for battle. (800/800)

"Did I mention its special ability?" Kaiser added. "I select a dragon in my Graveyard and equip it to my monster and it gains the equipped monster's attack points."

Bomber Dragon reappeared and was attached to Cyberdark Horn by tentacles that drew life force from the dragon, giving Cyberdark Horn more strength. (1800/800)

"Next, I'm equipping your hero with the Ring of Magnetism," Kaiser continued as a glowing green ring of electricity. (1300/1200) "It decreases your monster's attack points by 500 and forces me to attack it."

Cyberdark Horn shot blasts of black energy toward the flaming hero from its four long horns, blasting the hero apart. (Kouyou: 3500 LP)

"Fall to the power of my Cyberdark monsters!" Kaiser roared fiercely and proceeded to laugh maniacally.

Card of the Day

The strongest card in today's chapter is Cyber Twin Dragon. With 2800 ATK and 2100 DEF, it can attack twice in a Battle Phase.

Name: Cyber Twin Dragon

Level: 8

ATK/DEF: 2800/2100

Attribute: Light

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Fusion Material: "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"

Effect: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

Card info from Netrep.

Next Time…

Judai: This is going to be a great duel!

Sho: Hey, Sameshima's here.

Sameshima: Please, Kouyou. Save Kaiser.

Sho: Next time, "Passing of the Card! The Earth Changes Hands"

Sameshima: I hope you know what you're doing, Kouyou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Custom Cards

Here are the cards I made up for this chapter's duel. Remember, you can use them unless I say otherwise somewhere and I apologize for any similarities to your custom cards. It most likely happened become I didn't know about it.

Shield Drain

Type: Normal Trap Card

Effect: Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Increase your LP by an amount equal to the selected monster's DEF.

Time Flow

Type: Normal Spell Card

Effect: This card can only be activated during your Main Phase 1. Your and your opponent's LP becomes the amount it was during the Main Phase 1 of your opponent's last turn. During the Main Phase 1 of your next turn, your and your opponent's LP becomes the amount it was when this card was activated.


	4. The Earth Changes Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX/Beyblade. If I did, I'd be rich. I'd be pretty dang smart, too, considering I was in grade school when Yu-Gi-Oh started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door at the end of the Osiris Red cafeteria opened. A woman with long, black hair walked into the room. She was dressed in a uniform similar to the rest of the Osiris Reds, except with a tail.

"Midori, you're the new head of the Osiris dorm?" Judai gasped.

…

Judai pounded his fist on the wood door to a room in the Red dorm and in a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Professor Hibiki in a light pink night gown. "Ah, hello students," she said. "What are you all doing here?"

Judai held up the magazine article. "Would you mind opening your room for Kouyou-san's match tonight, professor?" he asked.

"Oh, right, his match against Marufuji," Midori replied and nodded. "Of course you can. I'm sure Kouyou would want you to see this match, Judai. You guys, too." She added surveying the group.

…

Marufuji Ryo and Hibiki Kouyou faced each other from opposite sides of the green professional arena, inserting their decks into their Duel Disks. "Let's duel!" they both called in unison. (4000 LP)

"Draw!" Kaiser said, and drew a card. "I'm sending out Cyberdark Horn in attack mode!"

A skeletal dragon-like monster appeared in front of Kaiser. A black aura was about it as it roared, ready for battle. (800/800)

"Next, I'm equipping your hero with the Ring of Magnetism," Kaiser continued as a glowing green ring of electricity formed around Elemental Hero The Heat. (1300/1200) "It decreases your monster's attack points by 500 and forces me to attack it."

Cyberdark Horn shot blasts of black energy toward the flaming hero from its four long horns, blasting the hero apart. (Kouyou: 3500 LP)

"Fall to the power of my Cyberdark monsters!" Kaiser roared fiercely and proceeded to laugh maniacally.

GX-4: Passing of the Card! The Earth Changes Hands

As the smoked from Kaiser's attack cleared from the arena, the forms of the two duelists slowly reappeared to the crowd. Kouyou still held a lead with 3500 LP and Kaiser grasped a fair 2000.

However, Kaiser had managed to clear Kouyou's field of any defenses while he had Cyberdark Horn equipped with Bomber Dragon (1800/800) and Cyber-Stein (700/500).

"How do you like Cyberdark Horn's attack, Hibiki?" Kaiser sneered, laughing and then pointed a finger at the professional Elemental Hero duelist. "Now it's Cyber-Stein's turn. You don't have any monsters. Attack directly!"

Cyber-Stein aimed its arm cannon at Kouyou and let loose a few bullets that bombarded Kouyou's torso. (2800 LP)

"But wait, Hibiki, I'm not done yet!" Kaiser yelled and threw a card on his Duel Disk. "I activate Ruthless Extermination. I have to sacrifice a monster to use this card. But that's a small price to pay, because it allows me to send a card from your hand to the graveyard."

As the hologram of the Spell Card appeared, Cyber-Stein was sucked off the field into a white cloud-like vortex. Kouyou scowled as he discarded his final card.

"End turn," Kaiser finally said. "Let's see what you can do when the only card you have is the next card you'll draw."

---

"Kaiser's really got Kouyou-san on the ropes-dono," Kenzan commented from Midori's room at Duel Academia as their attention was being drained by the duel.

"That's the Kaiser for you," Judai replied. "He's a great duelist. I wonder if he can actually beat Kouyou-san."

"Let's hope not," Midori said, making them all turn to her. "I suppose you've been wondering why Kouyou's come out of retirement just for this duel. Principal Sameshima requested he duel Kaiser to try and bring his old duel spirit back. But this duel is actually very dangerous for Kouyou."

"What do you mean, Professor Hibiki?" Asuka asked. "I mean, of course Ryo's a very powerful duelist, but that doesn't make him dangerous."

"You can't see it," Midori answered. "But each time Kouyou gets serious, a part of his life is taken away. I don't know what it's about, but Kaiser may actually cause Kouyou to kill himself if this goes on."

"I had no idea," Asuka contemplated the shocking news when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Sho offered, standing up and heading for the door. He opened it to reveal Sameshima on the other side.

"Hi, Principal Sameshima, what are you doing here?" Midori greeted as the head of Duel Academia walked into the room.

"To watch the duel, of course," Sameshima answered. "I figured you'd be watching, of course, Midori. I guess I should've expected a crowd, too." Sameshima added, smiling as he looked around at Judai and his friends. "So, how's the duel going?"

"Kaiser has really trapped Kouyou in a corner," Sho explained. "He has that Cyberdark Horn out and Kouyou has no hand or cards on the field."

"Sounds intense," Sameshima replied and turned to face the television.

---

"And we're back, duel fans," the announcer shouted excitedly after the commercial break had ended. "The standings are Kaiser with 2000 Life Points and Hibiki with 2800. It's Hibiki's turn."

Kouyou smiled to Kaiser's displeasure. "Nice one, Kaiser, you've left this all down to the luck of the draw," he said, laughing a bit as he drew the card. "Well look at that: it's Treasure from Heaven. This Spell Card allows us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands." He flung the cards from his Duel Disk and fanned them out in front of him. He grinned. "This is what happens when you have faith in your cards, Kaiser."

"Hmph, I hope you drew something good enough to entertain me, Hibiki," Kaiser sneered, drawing his cards.

Kouyou smiled. "I believe I do," he said and played a card on his disk. "See for yourself: I activate Hero Alive! This spell card allows me to Special Summon an Elemental Hero from my deck at the cost of half my Life Points when I don't have a monster on my side of the field. I choose Elemental Hero Knospe." (1600 LP)

Knospe was the most unusual monster Kouyou had played yet. Unlike the rest of the Elemental Heroes, it wasn't very human. Its head and hands were flower buds and leaves protruded from its back. (600/1000)

"And since that was a Special Summon," Kouyou continued, adding another card to his disk. "I still have my Normal Summon. So come on out Elemental Hero Ocean!"

A muscular humanoid appeared. Its body was covered with greenish blue scales and a fin protruded from his head. He held a staff firmly in its right hand. (1500/1200)

"This card has a special ability," Kouyou said. "I can add a Hero monster from my field or Graveyard to my hand once per turn. So, I'll bring back Elemental Hero The Heat. But you'll have to wait for next turn to worry about him. I now activate a Spell Card: Hero Pressure. This card deducts your monster of 300 Attack Points for each Elemental Hero on my side of the field."

A dark red aura appeared around Cyberdark Horn as its power was drained by Kouyou's monsters. (1200/800)

"Now, Ocean, attack his Cyberdark Horn!" Kouyou cried. "And after that, Knospe gets a direct attack!"

The oceanic hero held its staff forward and let loose a jet of water toward Cyberdark Horn. However, Bomber Dragon detached from the skeletal monster and leapt in the way. It shattered under the pressure the surge. (Kaiser: 1500 LP)

"Sorry to disappoint you, Hibiki, but when Cyberdark Horn would be destroyed in battle, the monster attached to it takes the hit instead," Kaiser explained.

"Then I guess I'll just have to activate this: Blumen Bratt! In exchange for Knospe, I'm allowed to summon Elemental Hero Blume from my deck," Kouyou countered.

A tall, feminine hero appeared. Its head and waist were decorated in feathers and its torso was garbed in a tight black cloth. (1900/2000) It held its arms forward unleashing a cyclone of petals that sliced through Cyberdark Horn's body. (Kaiser: 400 LP)

"That's not all," Kouyou continued. "When Blume inflicts damage, her Attack Points increase by 200 points and she loses 200 Defense Points." (2100/1800)

Kaiser scowled and drew a card. "It's my turn," he declared. "I activate Monster Reincarnation. I'll discard this card in order to return Cyberdark Horn to my hand. Next up, I activate Fusion. By sending fusion material to the Graveyard, I can summon a fusion monster."

As Kaiser send Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel to the graveyard, their holograms appeared on the field in front of him. Cyberdark Horn attached to Edge, giving it a pair of mechanical wings, and Keel, completing the formation with a long tail. (1000/1000)

"This is my Cyberdark Dragon!" Kaiser roared. "Take a good look at its power! Just like Cyberdark Horn, I can equip it with a Dragon. But I'm not restricted to just Level 3 or below. So I equip it with the monster I discarded for Monster Reincarnation: Hell Dragon! Plus, it gains 100 Attack Points for each monster in my graveyard."

A wicked black dragon similar to Bomber Dragon appeared. Its wings were dark red and its white front was badly scarred. It roared as tentacles attached to it. The faded holograms of Kaiser's Cyber-Stein, Cyber Twin Dragon, Bomber Dragon, and the Cyberdark monsters appeared, giving Cyberdark Dragon more strength. (3600/1000)

"Cyberdark Dragon, slaughter that Elemental Hero Ocean!" Kaiser roared fiercely.

His skeletal dragon responded by sending a large, dark blast of energy toward the oceanic hero from its mouth, incinerating it. The resulting shock waves sent Kouyou flying backward. (100 LP)

"How do you still have Life Points?" Kaiser demanded.

Kouyou smiled and held up a card, a green bordered card with a picture of a white light in which only a pair of white feather wings could be seen. "I used my Guardian Angel Spell Card," he answered. "By discarding it from my hand when my Life Points would become 0, they instead become 100."

Kaiser scowled. "I'll set a face down card and end my turn," Kaiser said and then started laughing, seeing Kouyou's only monster as Blume which didn't hold a finger to his monster. "Even the great Hibiki Kouyou can't stand to the power of the Cyberdark monsters. Is there no one who's a match for me?"

Kouyou coughed a bit and he got back onto his feet. "In case you haven't noticed, Kaiser, I'm still here," he said.

"But what can you do?" Kaiser sneered. "You have only 100 measly Life Points left and as for me… I have the supreme Cyberdark Dragon!"

"I won't give up, that's what I'll do," Kouyou replied, smiling confidently, and drew a card. "My heroes and I will fight to the very end." He surveyed his hand before continuing. "Kaiser, you slaughter your own monsters for power. I guess if that's how you'll be, I'll have to follow your example." He slipped a card into his Duel Disk. "I activate Miracle Fusion. It allows me to fuse Elemental Heroes on the field and in my Graveyard. For this instance, I'm fusing Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Hero Forestman who are in my Graveyard."

The two heroes appeared in front of Kouyou and lunged toward the ceiling where a shining golden "H" appeared. A vortex formed from it and absorbed them. A beam of light protruded from the H and hit the floor. As the light faded, a heavily armored hero appeared. It bore a ruby on its chest and blue glass on its shoulders and head. (2500/2000)

"Forgive me, Elemental Hero Blume, but I offer you as the sacrifice to strengthen The Earth!" Kouyou continued.

Elemental Hero The Earth began to glow with a white light that enveloped Blume. In a flash, the light vanished. Blume was nowhere to be seen and The Earth's aura increased in intensity. (4600/2000)

"That's how you do it, Hibiki," Kaiser smirked, clapping. "You must sacrifice the weak to become strong."

Kouyou smirked. "You're wrong, Kaiser," he said. "I'm not ruthlessly exterminating them, like you. Blume gave her life to help me in this battle. I'll show you. Don't hold anything back, my hero, show him the power of your strength combined with Blume's and destroy the Cyberdark Dragon with Earth Impact!" The Earth lunged forward with full force, holding its clenched fists forward.

"I'll have to cancel that attack," Kaiser sneered as his card reversed itself. "With Negate Attack!" A swirling vortex appeared, blowing winds strong enough to force The Earth back.

Kaiser watched on, disappointed not to see Kouyou's face twisted in frustration and anger as he placed another card in his disk. "I set my own face down card and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn to continue the slaughter," Kaiser said, drawing a card. "Cyberdark Dragon, attack The Earth and finish this duel!"

"I activate my Trap Card: Ready for Interception!" Kouyou declared as his card revealed itself. "It changes one warrior or spellcaster type monster to face-down Defense Position. I choose The Earth."

Elemental Hero The Earth vanished to be replaced by a face down card. The beam of darkness collided with the card, shattering it, but not hurting Kouyou himself.

Kaiser growled. "Why won't you give up, already!" he roared. He glared at Kouyou fiercely, almost savagely.

---

"I've never seen Ryo like this before," Asuka commented as the camera closed in on him. "He looks very angry."

"Kaiser has been shaken in this duel," Sameshima replied. "Kouyou was just the challenge he needed. You see, since he's lost his duelist pride and has become "Hell" Kaiser, he has wanted nothing less than to absolutely destroy his opponents. I doubt anyone has put up as much of a fight as Kouyou is today. He's frustrated."

"Also, Kouyou is showing respect for his monsters," Midori added. "He's trying to show Kaiser the respect for the game he has lost. He's staying calm in the face of everything Kaiser is throwing at him. He's showing Kaiser that anger and sacrifice aren't the way to go."

"If this duel goes as planned, we'll have our old Kaiser back," Sameshima said.

---

"It's my turn," Kouyou declared, drawing a card after Kaiser set a card and ended his turn. He smiled at the card he drew. "Take a look at the card that'll destroy your Cyberdark Dragon: De-Fusion! It sends your monster straight back to the Fusion Deck and brings back its fusion materials."

A red light formed around Cyberdark Dragon as it vanished, replaced by Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel. (800/800) x3

"Kaiser, you're a powerful opponent, but now it's time to end this duel," Kouyou said. "I summon Elemental Hero The Heat in Attack Position. You remember him, right? I brought him back with Ocean's effect." The orange armored hero appeared and its chest plate continued to blaze. (1600/1200) "The Heat, attack Cyberdark Edge!"

The Heat dashed toward Cyberdark Edge and burst into flames.

"Not quite, Hibiki, I have a trap card!" Kaiser countered. "I activate Rare Metalmorph, giving my monster 500 extra Attack Points!"

The metallic dragonoid began to shine as its power increased. (1300/800) However, The Heat easily struck through the machine monster. (Kaiser: 100 LP)

"What do you think about that, Kaiser?" Kouyou smiled. "This duel has gone right down to the wire. Either of us could win. I play a card face down and call it a turn."

Kaiser looked at Kouyou darkly. "I'll admit, you're pretty good," he said with the faintest hint of a smile and drew his card. "I'll now reveal a new Cyberdark monster. I activate Power Bond. By sending Cyberdark Edge and Cyberdark Keel to the graveyard, I can fusion summon Cyberdark Glider with double the attack power."

Cyberdark Edge and Cyberdark Keel attached themselves together, increasing their power. (1100/1200) And adding the effect of Power Bond, its attack points doubled. (2200/1200)

"Go, Cyberdark Glider, attack Elemental Hero The Heat!" Kaiser ordered.

"Not so fast, Kaiser, I activate my face down card: Another Fusion!" Kouyou said. "This is a trap card version of Fusion, so I send The Heat on my field with Elemental Hero Lady of Fire in my hand to fuse them into Elemental Hero Flame Burst!"

A towering muscular hero appeared, bearing brilliant orange armor. By its hands and the hole in its chest plate, it appeared its body was made of burning coal. (2300/1600) It held its fist back as Cyberdark Glider approached and then lunged it forward, shattering the machine monster, but instead of Kaiser getting hurt, it was Kouyou. (50 LP)

"Not bad, Kouyou," Kaiser sneered. "But unfortunately for you, the damage I take when Cyberdark Glider is destroyed in battle is halved and sent directly to you. I play a face down card and end my turn. This will decide the duel, Kaiser. As soon as it's your turn, this duel will be over."

'Kaiser seems pretty confident in that face down card of his,' Kouyou contemplated. 'I'll have to get rid of it.' "I draw!" he declared and drew a card.

"During your Standby Phase, I'm activating my face down card!" Kaiser declared. "It's a trap card known as Destruction Ring. It blows your monster apart and gives us both 1000 points of damage."

A black ring materialized around Flame Burst's neck. The fuse of the bronze bomb on it quickly diminished and Flame Burst was destroyed. The explosion hit both duelists.

As the smoke cleared, both duelists stood with 0 Life Points. Kaiser scowled and Kouyou burst into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"That was a great match," he said, calming himself down. "You pushed me to the height of my abilities as a duelist. It was refreshing after years of not dueling."

"Hmph, getting all excited over a draw, you're a disgrace," Kaiser growled. "Listen up, now I've got a score to settle with you. Rest assured, the next time we meet on the duel field, I will destroy you with no mercy!" He turned his back to Kouyou and started walking to the exit of the stadium.

'Sorry, Sameshima, I failed you,' Kouyou thought and he gasped. 'Wait, there's still one thing I could do.' "Kaiser, wait!" he called.

Kaiser turned around to face Kouyou who was running up to him. "What do you want, now?" he scowled.

Kouyou drew a card from his Duel Disk and held it toward Kaiser. "I want you to hold onto this card for me," he said. "And if you could, deliver it to a friend of mine."

Kaiser snatched the card and glared at it. "Who is it?" he asked simply.

"I believe you know him quiet well," Kouyou smiled. "I'd like you to give that card to Yuki Judai."

Kaiser gasped at the mention of Judai. He looked over the card, Elemental Hero The Earth. "What makes you think you can trust me."

Kouyou's smile wasn't diminished. "I believe in you, Kaiser," he said. "You may have lost your respect to your opponents but that doesn't mean it's the same for them."

"Hmph, I've had enough of this," he said and continued on his way out of the arena.

---

"It looks like that didn't work," Sameshima frowned as Professor Hibiki turned the television off. "Kaiser is still as dark as ever."

"Still, it was a great duel," Judai smiled as he stood up.

Asuka growled and slapped him across the face. "Open your eyes, Judai!" she yelled, surprising everyone, including herself. "I know how laid back you are, but you can't pretend nothing is wrong with Ryo."

"Asuka…" Judai said, rubbing his throbbing cheek as he watched a tear drip from her eye.

"This is not our Ryo!" she continued. "This is an insensitive jerk who wants nothing but victory, no matter what the cost."

"Yeah, aniki," Sho joined in. "You saw my duel with him last year. He almost killed me with those shockers. He doesn't care about his opponents. He only cares about winning. Aniki, you remember him in our first year. You know: the one who laughed at the end of your duel with him at the end of the year. He didn't scowl at you and walk off like he did today to Kouyou."

"Judai, I know you're all about having fun," Asuka said. "Now you have to show Kaiser what he's lost."

"Asuka's right, Judai," Sameshima interrupted. "It's time you face Kaiser in the duel arena once again."

Card of the Day

The strongest card in today's chapter is Elemental Hero The Earth. With 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF, it can sacrifice an E-Hero to increases its ATK.

Name: Elemental Hero The Earth

Level: 8

ATK/DEF: 2500/2000

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Fusion Material: "Elemental Hero Forestman" + "Elemental Hero Ocean"

Effect: This card can only be summoned by fusion summon. Offer one "Elemental Hero" on your side of the field as a Tribute to increase this card's ATK by the ATK of the tributed monster until the end of the turn.

Next Time…

Fubuki: Hey, guys, did you miss me?

Sho: Fubuki, what are you doing here? Didn't you graduate?

Fubuki: Sho, don't tell me you didn't think I'd come back for homecoming week at Duel Academia!

Sho: Next, "Homecoming Duel! Hell Kaiser VS Judai"

Judai: Kaiser, it's time for our rematch!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And here are the custom cards of this chapter. You can use these cards as you please. Again, I'm sorry for any similarities to your cards. I probably didn't know about them.

Name: Cyberdark Glider

Level: 6

ATK/DEF: 1100/1200

Attribute: Dark

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Fusion Material: "Cyberdark Edge" + "Cyberdark Keel"

Effect: The controller of this card doesn't take any Battle Damage resulting from a battle involving this card. Inflict Battle Damage equal to half the Battle Damage you would take to your opponent's Life Points.

Name: Guardian Angel

Type: Normal Spell Card

Effect: Discard this card from your hand to the Graveyard to activate this card's effect. When your Life Points would become 0, your Life Points become 100 instead.


	5. Homecoming Duel

I've been on vacation but now I'm back with the first part of Judai's duel with Hell Kaiser. As a side note, I've changed Cyberdark Glider's effect so take a look at that in the previous chapter.

I've read most recent translation of the manga and found out that Kouyou is unconscious. So that would make this story inconsistent with it. It wouldn't be the only thing, though. There's Judai using his anime heroes and Midori becomes head of Osiris in his third year instead of his first. So I guess this story is already inconsistent. I hope you're enjoying it, anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX or Beyblade. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, my name would be Kazuki Takahashi, which it's not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiser tossed and turned in his bed at his room at the Pro League's apartments in the early morning a few weeks after his duel with Kouyou.

'What's happened to me? Why have I become so fierce and disrespectful?' he thought to himself in his sleep.

'You do want to become strong, right, Ryo?' a voice spoke to him.

'Yes, I do, but do I have to do it like this?'

'It's the only way. Respect and kindness are for the weak. You cannot show mercy to any adversary. These thoughts will distract you and lead you to defeat.'

'I guess you're right…'

He was awoken by a knock on the door. He stood up from beneath the covers and grabbed his black jacket from a hanger on the wall and put it on before answering the door.

"Yes?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

The man on the other end of the threshold wore a black suit and tie and his hair was neatly combed back and sleek with hair gel.

"Excuse me, Kaiser, but this video arrived for you this morning in the mail," he said, holding a rectangular package before him.

Kaiser grabbed the package and glared at the return address. He gasped and closed the door, leaving the man in the hall insulted.

'Judai…?' he thought, not moving his gaze from the address. As the shock faded, he tore the brown paper off the cassette and slipped it into the VCR on the television in the corner of his room.

The image of Judai's beaming face formed on the screen in front of what was clearly Sameshima's office. "Hey there Kaiser!" he said. "This is Judai inviting you to the main duel event of this year's homecoming week. Let's give the students of Duel Academia a real show. Get ready because it's time for our rematch!" He punched a fist toward the screen as the image disappeared, signaling the end of the recording.

'Judai wants to duel me?' Kaiser thought as he extracting the video from the machine.

'Heh, this is the perfect opportunity for your revenge on him, Ryo,' the voice inside his head said. 'Pay him back for the humiliation he dealt you two years ago.'

'Revenge for what? What did Judai do to me?'

'He almost beat you. You tied with someone of lower status. You must duel and you must win, Ryo!'

Kaiser smirked and started laughing. "Very well, Judai! It's time to duel!"

GX-5: Homecoming Duel! Hell Kaiser VS Judai

Later that day, Judai found himself asleep in the middle of class as Midori explained uses of removing cards from play.

"Discarding monster can actually be made helpful," Midori explained as the display of two cards appeared on the projector behind her: Black Luster Soldier and Black Luster Ritual. "Let's say you want to Ritual Summon Black Luster Soldier but one of the cards in your hand that you need to sacrifice is a monster you could use.

Try using a monster like Banisher of Light, which removes cards from play instead of sending them to the graveyard. Remove your tributes from play using its effect while sacrificing them for the ritual." The display then changed to Return from the Different Dimension and Dimension Fusion. "Then you can use one of these cards to return your tributes to the field."

The classroom was then filled with the bongs of the school bell. "That concludes the lesson for today, class," Midori said. "Next week, I want you all to turn in a paper on cards that are Special Summoned by removing other cards from play."

Asuka sighed as she passed by Judai's row on the way of the room and walked over to him, Syrus, and Daichi. He pressed a hand against Judai's shoulder and started shaking it.

"Okay, Judai, class is over, wake up," she said.

Manjoume growled as he saw this and glared at the sleeping Judai. 'Why is it the dropout that gets her attention and not me?'

Judai snorted as he sat upright and looked around to see the room had been evacuated. "What'd I miss?" he said sleepily.

"Uses on cards that are removed from play," Asuka replied after she had woken Syrus and proceed to Daichi. "She wants a report on them next week."

"No problem," Judai said as he got up and stretched.

"Oh, really? Name ten," Asuka smirked.

"Let's see, there are the XYZ monsters Manjoume always uses," Judai answered. "And, uh…"

"Don't forget the envoy monsters: Black Luster Soldier and Chaos Emperor Dragon," Syrus interrupted.

"Right," Judai said. "What else is there?"

"If that's all you can think of, you'll need all the luck you can get," she said and sighed as she continued to shake Daichi's shoulder. "Oh, wake up already!" she shouted in frustration.

Daichi fell off the table and rubbed his ringing ear. "Alright, alright," he grinned. "I was only enjoying the massage you were giving me."

"You were awake the whole time?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah. Next time, rub my back a little more to the right."

"Next time I'll throw you down the stairs, you freak," she growled, and slapped him across the face.

Daichi fell back, dazed and Judai walked to his side. "Are you alright?" he asked.

They were interrupted by haughty laughter. "That's not how you get boyfriends, imouto," said the long brown-haired boy at the entrance of the classroom. (Author's Note: imouto means little sister.)

Asuka's face brightened up as she turned around to see her brother dressed in shorts and a Hawaiian style shirt. "Fubuki, you came!" she said.

"Of course, Asuka, why would I miss out on coming to see all of you guys again," he replied as he walked down the stairs to them. "It gets boring at home, anyway, without little Asuka to pick on." He laughed as he grabbed Asuka's head under one arm and rubbed her head like you would a dog with the other.

"Hey, Fubuki, it's been a while," Judai said. "I was starting to miss your form of comic relief around here."

"I missed this place, also," Fubuki smiled as he released Asuka. "It's a shame my soul had to be captured by Darkness over the majority of my first and second years." He turned to Sho. "What's up, Sho? How's your brother doing?"

"He's still the same," Sho frowned.

"But that's all about to change," Judai said. "Because I'm dueling him at the end of the week homecoming match. I'll show him you can have fun and respect your opponents and still win."

"Sounds like a plan," Fubuki smiled. "Seeing you again might return Ryo to normal."

"Who are you?" Daichi interrupted, surprising everyone as he regained consciousness.

"Tenjoin Fubuki."

"Fubuki, this is Daichi," Judai said. "He's a new student here and he uses Elemental Heroes, also. I guess he wants to be like me."

"Wow, so you finally have someone looking up to you, Judai?" Fubuki mused.

"I guess so."

---

The girls were especially happy to find out Fubuki had returned. Even Maeda Hayato took the week off from Industrial Illusions to visit Duel Academia. Misawa Daichi had written Judai and the gang telling them he was too busy helping Zweinstein to visit.

Aside from seeing old friends, the students of Duel Academia were free of classes for the week in order to hold festivals and events for both current and returning students to participate in.

The night of Friday brought a black airliner to the Port of Duel Academia Island. Judai watched from the ground as a door opened and released a staircase, revealing Kaiser who glared at him fiercely. He silently walked down the stairs and to Judai's side. Both of them looked in opposite directions.

"It's time for our rematch, Kaiser!" Judai said and turned to smile at him.

Kaiser scoffed. "I'll destroy tomorrow on the duel field, Judai," he said. "Then the weight of my draw with you will finally be lifted." He started to walk away as Judai watched his back.

"Kaiser? Forget our last duel."

"How can I forget something so humiliating? I will get my revenge on you."

"I said forget it. Forget our duel, forget revenge. Just have fun with it, Kaiser."

"Hmph. Fun?" He turned his head to Judai, revealing that sharp stare again. "Judai, tomorrow this school becomes the battle field of a war between our monsters. If you think it's a game, I will utterly crush you without mercy. Mark my words."

"But, Kaiser, it doesn't have to be this way. Vengeance and anger only cloud a duelist's mind. Where's the Kaiser that taught me that?"

"He's gone, Judai, and he's not coming back. The new me has more power than the old me could ever muster. Judai, you're going down!" He scoffed and continued walking away, leaving Judai to his thoughts at the port.

'How could I say such things to Judai? He's my friend,' Kaiser thought.

'Your friend? Forget your friendship or you will lose to him. You must crush him.'

Kaiser stopped and looked back but the branches of the surrounding trees blocked his view of the port. "Judai, save me…"

Judai glared at the woods Kaiser had disappeared into confidently. "I'll get your heart back, Kaiser."

---

The early morning of Saturday, Kenzan crept to Judai's bunk and tore the blankets off his sleeping form and held a megaphone to his mouth. "Good morning, aniki!" he roared.

Judai fell out of bed in shock and clasped his hands to his ears. "What the?" he gasped. He looked around to see not only Kenzan and Sho, but Asuka, Fubuki, Rei, Daichi, Midori, Hayato and even Manjoume crammed into his dorm.

"We thought we'd wish you luck for the big match against Ryo today," Fubuki smiled and grabbed Judai by the shoulders and tossed him into the air. The group caught him and let him onto his feet. "You'll do great."

Judai frowned. "But his isn't going to be just any duel," he said. "Kaiser's only after victory at any cost. I just don't think I can bear to duel him like this."

"Judai, you're Kaiser's last hope," Midori said. "If you can't get through to his real heart, he'll always be like this. You have to duel."

Judai looked down at his red boots. "For once, I don't think I think I can do this," he said.

"Save my brother, Aniki!" Sho cheered encouragingly.

"You can do it!" Asuka added.

"Show him what you've got!" Hayato said.

"Go for it," Manjoume said, clearly pushing himself to go along with this and forced a smile.

Judai finally smiled and nodded his head. "You're right, I can't give up on Kaiser or myself," he said. "Thanks guys, I'll give it my all!"

---

With his friends' encouragement at heart, Judai found himself in the hallway outside the Obelisk arena as the crowd stormed into the stands to watch the duel. Winged Kuriboh appeared beside him and cooed.

'Alright, Winged Kuriboh, let's win this duel and get our old Kaiser back!' he thought, confidently.

He walked into the Obelisk arena as the sun set outside. Cheers followed him as he and Kaiser got onto the arena and faced each other. Chronos walked stood on the side of the arena and held a microphone to his mouth.

"This is it, signors and signoras!" he called. "This year's homecoming duel will be between our Duel Academia's third year Osiris Red Yuki Judai and graduated professional duelist, Marufuji Ryo!"

"Let's duel!" Judai and Kaiser shouted as they both drew their starting hands. (4000 LP)

"Here we go, Kaiser," Judai said, drawing a sixth card and placing it on his duel disk. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!"

A blue muscular humanoid appeared in correspondence to this. Its body bore yellow streaks and it wore a yellow chest plate as armor and a blue visor on its head. Lightning danced around its body. (1600/1400)

"End turn," Judai concluded. "Come on, Kaiser. I've got a monster out and you don't. Let's see that Cyber Dragon of yours once again."

"Hmph, I'd never use that trash monster," Kaiser said and looked over his hand after drawing a card. "Meet my new friend, Judai, a monster much greater than Cyber Dragon. I summon Hell Dragon in attack mode! Destroy Sparkman with Hell's Breath!"

A black wicked dragon appeared with blood red wings. (2000/0) It roared fiercely as it opened its mouth. A ball of dark energy appeared and was unleashed toward the electric hero, who was destroyed under the force of the attack. (Judai: 3600 LP)

"Next, I play a card face down and end my turn," Kaiser said as Hell Dragon burst into black flames as it vanished. "Because of its effect, Hell Dragon is sent to the graveyard after it attacks."

Judai watched on unbelievingly. 'Kaiser just sent one of his monsters to the graveyard without remorse,' he thought. 'Somehow, I've got to get his old self back.'

"It's my turn!" Judai declared, drawing a card. "I activate Fusion. Now, I can send monsters from my hand to the graveyard to summon a fusion monster. So, I'm fusion Elemental Hero Featherman with Elemental Hero Wildman to form Elemental Hero Wild Wingman!"

The two heroes appeared and were absorbed by the swirling blue vortex. In their place appeared a very muscular hero. It had red markings on its chest and long, black hair held in a ponytail. It wore tight green paints and its hands and feet were clawed. To top it off, two large wings fluttered on its back. (1900/2300)

"With this monster's effect, I can discard a card from my hand to wipe out a Spell or Trap Card," Judai continued and placed a card in his graveyard slot. "Here goes nothing. Say good bye to your face down card, Kaiser."

Wild Wingman flapped its wings forcefully, sending a gust of wind toward the face down card at Kaiser's feet.

"Before my card is destroyed, I'm activating it," Kaiser said. "I activate Fusion Counter! By its effect, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster whose level equals that of a Fusion Monster on my opponent's side of the field. Since Wild Wingman is Level 8, I'm summoning the Level 8 Cyberdark Dragon!"

The skeletal beast of the underworld materialized before Kaiser and roared fiercely. It bared its claws toward Judai and lashed its long tail against the arena floor, causing it to shake. It stayed airborne by sharps wings, bare wings. (1000/1000) Suddenly, Hell Dragon appears beneath it and tentacles attached to it from Cyberdark Dragon. (3000/1000)

"Remember his effect, Judai?" Kaiser sneered. "It equips with a dragon in my graveyard, giving it more power!"

'So that's why he wanted Hell Dragon in the graveyard,' Judai thought and looked at his hand. 'I've got nothing that strong in my hand.'

"Well, since Wild Wingman was a Fusion Summon, also known as a Special Summon, I can Normal Summon Elemental Hero Neos from my hand!" Judai continued.

Another hero appeared beside Wild Wingman. Its body was covered in white armor with streaks of red. (2500/2000)

"But how?" Kaiser interrupted. "You can't summon a Level 7 monster without sacrifices."

"Didn't I tell you that the card I sent to the graveyard for Wingman's ability was Elemental Hero Necro Darkman?" Judai explained. "Its effect allows me to Normal Summon one Elemental Hero without tributes when it's sent to the graveyard."

"Hmph, whatever," Kaiser replied. "It's still no match for my dragon."

"That may be so, but I have faith in my monster," Judai smiled. "Next, I play a face down card. Turn end. Kaiser, on my next turn, Neos will beat Cyberdark Dragon."

'What? He has to be bluffing,' the voice inside Kaiser's head growled. 'How could that pathetic monster beat me?'

'I wouldn't be surprised if Judai has something up his sleeve,' Kaiser thought. 'I think you might want to destroy it first.'

'What? But Wild Wingman has less attack power. It will hurt Judai more. I never show mercy.'

'Very well, then you can just watch Cyberdark Dragon be destroyed on the next turn.'

Kaiser growled. "Cyberdark Dragon, attack Elemental Hero Neos, now! Show him your supreme power!"

The skeletal dragon opened its mouth and formed an orb of dark energy similar to Hell Dragon's and unleashed it toward Judai's new hero.

"Now so fast, Kaiser, I activate Hero Barrier!" Judai declared. "It blocks one attack if I have any Elemental Hero out."

A spinning vortex appeared in front of Neos. The attack collided with it and sent it flying upward to vanish harmlessly.

"Looks like your attack failed you, Kaiser," Judai grinned. "Now it's my turn to show you the power of my monster that I believe in. I activate the Spell Card: Neos Force! It gives Elemental Hero Neos 800 extra attack points. Go, Neos, attack Cyberdark Dragon!"

An aura of blue light formed around Neos's fist. (3300/2000) It lunged forward, ready to punch the dark dragon when Hell Dragon detached from Cyberdark Dragon and took the hit instead.

"Sorry, Judai, but the monster equipped with Cyberdark Dragon is destroyed instead," Kaiser sneered. (3700 LP)

"I'm not done there, Kaiser," Judai said. "I activate the effect of Neos Force. It causes damage equal to the attack points of the monster destroyed."

Neos held its glowing fist forward. The glow expanded and collided with Kaiser, sending him flying back. (1700 LP)

"And now for your dragon," Judai continued. "Attack now, Wild Wingman!"

The winged hero unleashed another blast of wind, this time toward Cyberdark Dragon. It roared in pain as its hologram shattered. (Kaiser: 800 LP)

"Cyberdark Dragon is destroyed!" Judai declared.

'No! How could I have taken such a hit like that?' the voice inside Kaiser's mind growled. "You'll pay for that, Yuki Judai!" Kaiser roared.

Card of the Day

The strongest card in today's chapter is Elemental Hero Neos. With 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF, it can fuse with any Neo-Spacian on the field by sending itself and the Neo-Spacian back to the deck.

Elemental Hero Neos

Level: 7

ATK/DEF: 2500/2000

Attribute: Light

Type: Warrior

Text: A new Elemental Hero has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed.

Card info from Netrep

Next Time…

Kaiser: How could I be so careless as to let Cyberdark Dragon be defeated so easily?

Judai: Come on, Kaiser, let's just have fun with this duel.

Kaiser: Judai, I will destroy you!

Judai: Next, "Return of Cyber End Dragon!"

Kaiser: Not that monster!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now for custom cards:

Fusion Counter

Type: Counter Trap Card

Effect: Select one face-up Fusion Monster Card on your opponent's side of the Field. Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck to your side of the Field with a level equal to the selected monster.


End file.
